Hyrulean Alchemist
by Virtual Player
Summary: A croasober between Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, Hyrule Warriors, Seven Deadly Sins, and Fullmetal Alchemist The adventures of the Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, but with Linkle to accompany Link! Rated T for some non-childish things.


Table Of Contents

Chapter 1- Faron's Emerald

Chapter 2- Eldin's Ruby

Chapter 3- Lanayru's Heart

Chapter 4- Seven Year Difference, Light badge and Alchemist and gaining alchemic powers

Chapter 5- Hylia's Crystal/ Hylia's Sage

Chapter 6- Forest Badge

Chapter 7- Forest Alchemist/ Farore's Sage

Chapter 8- Flame Badge

Chapter 9- Flame Alchemist/ Din's Sage

Chapter 10- Water Badge

Chapter 11- Water Alchemist/ Nayru's Sage

Chapter 12- Shadow Badge

Chapter 13- Shadow Alchemist/ Twila's Sage

Chapter 14- Spirit Badge

Chapter 15- Spirit Alchemist/Colossus's Sage

Chapter 16- Uprising at Ganon's Castle

Chapter 17- Kingdomwide Transmutation Circle

Chapter 18- Final Battle

Chapter 19- Aftermath

Chapter 1- Faron's Emerald

One day, two children awoke in their wooden cabin in Ordon Village.

Ordon Village was gigantic, and another village was connected to it: Kokiri Forest.

The female child was Linkle, and her twin brother, Link.

Their father had long since past away from a disease that washed over the kingdom of Hyrule, claiming no more than 2,000 lives, but that was seven years ago, when Linkle and Link were six years old.

"Kids," their mother, Linda, said. "The acceptance meeting is today!"

Once you turn thirteen, you officially become a Hyrulean Representative. You first must take a test. If you get a 100%, you can become a Hyrulean Alchemist.

Linkle and Link hurriedly ate their breakfast, and ran towards the mayor's home.

"Welcome one and all," the mayor said. "Today is the acceptance meeting!"

Everyone cheered.

"Today, our teenagers will be granted either a green tunic, red tunic, blue tunic, yellow tunic, orange tunic, purple tunic, or hoods of those colors," the mayor said. "We have two newly-teenagers named Linkle and Link!"

Linkle and Link stepped forward.

"Link, what is your favorite color," the mayor asked.

"Yellow," Link said.

The mayor gave Link a yellow tunic.

"Mine's green," Linkle said.

The mayor gave Linkle a greed hood.

"Make us proud, Linkle and Link," the mayor said. "Meeting's over!"

Then, the Great Deku Tree in Faron Woods summoned Link and Linkle.

"Link, Linkle, help your old man," the Great Deku Tree said. "I have been cursed by one of great evil. A Gerudo in fact."

"A Gerudo," Linkle said in shock. "From the desert?"

"Yes,"the Great Deku Tree said. "You must go to my heart and remove the evil. He came to claim Faron's Emerald and unleash his monsters to attack humans."

"Why," Linkle asked.

"They need the human's' lives...to create a Triforce," the Great Deku Tree said. "They plan on creating a Kingdomwide Transmutation Circle today seven years from now."

"That's terrible," Link said.

"That's why you must complete your journey...before the Promised Day," the Great Deku Tree said.

The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth.

"Go inside," the Great Deku Tree said. "I shall give you the Faron's Emerald once the enemy has been vanquished."

Linkle and Link entered.

"It stinks in here," Linkle said.

Link saw spiders everywhere.

"Oh, right," the Great Deku Tree said. "You don't have weapons. Here."

A set of crossbows and a sword descended.

"I call the crossbows," Linkle said.

"I'll get the all-powerful sword," Link said.

They easily dispatched the spiders.

They climbed up some vines, and went upstairs.

They entered a room with a pile of leaves in the center.

A scrub poked its head out, and started launching seeds at them.

Link deflected all of the incoming seeds.

"OK, OK, I SURRENDER," the scrub said. "I'm the Great Deku Tree's firstborn child, Dekus."

"Why were you attacking us," Link said.

"I wasn't attacking you," Dekus said. "I was playing a game where you stun people with seeds."

"Has there been any creature lurking around here lately," Link asked.

"You mean Mrs.Gohma," Dekus said. "She's eating the Great Deku Tree's heart. I was too scared to defeat her myself. Just go through some rooms, and you'll arrive at her lair."

"Thanks," Linkle said, and Link and her left the room.

They arrived in a room with a small pond.

There was a long rotating log with spikes in it.

"How are we supposed to get across," Linkle asked.

Link spotted a yellow switch underwater.

"I see a switch underwater," Link said. "I'll get it."

Linkle jumped in.

"I said I was going to get it," Link said angrily.

Linkle pressed the switch, and the rotating log stopped moving.

Link dove in, and swam underneath it with Linkle.

They reached the other side, and spotted a yellow block.

They pushed the block forwards, and climbed up, then climbed up a ledge, and entered the next room.

Then, they arrived in a similar room where they encountered Dekus.

A scrub popped out with a sword.

"I will cut down you henchmen," the scrub said, and darted towards Link.

Link lay a scratch on it, and it backed off.

"The passcode is 4213," the scrub said. "I'm Dekun, you may proceed!"

Linkle and Link exited the room.

They entered a grassy area where four scrubs poked their heads out of their leaves.

"You cannot defeat Deka, Dekuna, Dekaya, and Deruka," the four scrubs said.

"So we have to defeat them in this order," Link said. "Deruka, Dekuna, Deka, and Dekaya."

Link hit the fourth one, the second, the first, then the third, and they disappeared.

They exited the room.

They entered a dim room with blue torched lighting the way.

They heard a crawling sound.

Some drool dropped in front of them.

Linkle looked up, and saw a yellow eye.

The creature dropped down.

"This must be Mrs. Gohma," Linkle said.

Link struck Mrs. Gohma's eye three times, and it died.

A blue light appeared.

"I think that's our exit," Link said.

The two walked over to the blue light.

They found themselves in front of the Great Deku Tree again.

The Great Deku Tree gave them Faron's Emerald.

"Now, you must go to the west, to Eldin Province," the Great Deku Tree said. "I will tell your mother of your doings. You must help the Gorons!"

"Of Death Mountain," Linkle said in shock.

"Yes, but first, you must see Princess Zelda and tell her of your doings," the Great Deku Tree said. "Hyrule Castle in north of here. Good luck!"

Chapter 2- Eldin's Ruby

Analise, who worked at the Ordonian Ranch, let Link and Linkle borrow two of her horses until their journey ends.

By midday, the two arrived at the town at the base of the castle, Hyrule Castle Town.

"Hello there," a girl said, walking up to them. "I'm Carla Harrison. I can take care of your horses while you stay."

Carla had brown hair with a small braid, like the one on the next page. She also wore a yellow collared shirt and a green shirt with a white apron over it.

"Sure," Link said.

"Who are you," Carla asked.

"I'm Link," Link said.

"I'm his twin sister, Linkle," Linkle said.

"You look like you came from either Kokiri Forest or Ordon Village," Carla said. "You're from the south, right?"

"Yeah, from Ordon," Linkle said.

"Are you here to see the princess," Carla asked.

"Yeah," Link said.

"Well, I'm actually a special Kokiri," Carla said. "One that can leave the forest without dying."

"Like the Hero Of Time," Linkle said in shock.

"Yup," Carla said. "Like the Hero Of Time."

Carla put a green stamp on Link and Linkle's hands.

"If the guards are suspicious, tell them it's from Carla," Carla said.

Carla walked away with Link and Linkle's horses.

Linkle and Link proceeded to the castle.

The path went from grey cobblestone to a dirt path, leading to a gate with a guard stationed there.

"Halt," the soldier said. "What business do you have with Princess Zelda?"

Link and Linkle showed the soldier the stamp.

"W-Where did you get that," the soldier said worriedly.

"From Carla Harrison," Linkle said.

"Ah, Zelda's friend, right," the soldier said.

"She's a friend of the princess," Link said in shock.

"Yeah," the soldier said. "It's said that her ancestor aided the Hero Of Time."

"What!?"

"You heard me," the soldier said. "Anyway, follow me!"

The soldier led them up a dirt pathway, and arrived at a tiny hole.

"We can climb through this," the soldier said, pushing some crates into the river in front of them, forming a 1 foot bridge.

The three climbed through the hole.

The soldier led them through the courtyard and to the palace garden where Princess Zelda was looking through a window.

"Princess," the soldier said. "You have visitors."

Princess Zelda looked up, and turned around.

"Thank you Teddy," Zelda said. "You may leave."

Teddy bowed, and walked away.

"Are you two the chosen ones," Zelda asked.

Linkle and Link nodded.

"So you must have Faron's Emerald, right," Zelda asked.

Link pulled the green emerald from his pocket.

"Splendid," Zelda said. "Now I can tell you Hyrule's history, or, the prophecy."

"Long ago, four goddesses descended upon this world. Three of the goddesses created two countries: Lorule to the north, and Hyrule. The Goddess Of Time created the country to the east: Termina. They then combined their powers to create four more countries: Amestris, Creta, Xing, and Xerxes. They left the Triforce in Hyrule and in Lorule, the Purple Triforce in Termina, and the Philosopher's Stone in Amestris, Xing, and Xerxes, and the Crest Of Blood in Creta. Their job completed, the retreated back to the heavens."

"Wow," Link said. "I never knew about Amestris, Creta, Xerxes, and Xing!"

"The Triforce is our only concern," Zelda said. "Hyrule's in danger."

Zelda looked back at the window. "Come here."

Linkle and Link approached the window.

A Gerudo in black armor was walking in the throne room.

"That man," Zelda said. "Is the Gerudo King, Ganondorf. He's come to stop the racist acts between the Hyruleans and the Gerudo, but I doubt that he's sincere. He's the one that will bring destruction and despair to Hyrule. He wants to rule Hyrule, no, the whole world!"

Zelda turned back to them.

"You must get the last two stones," Zelda said. "It's the only key to stop Ganondorf! Now, you must go to Death Mountain, where Eldin's Ruby lies, then to Zora's Domain, where Lanayru's Heart lay."

Zelda dismissed them.

Link and Linkle ran into a white haired woman garbed in blue.

"I'm Impa," the woman said. "You must learn this song to access Death mountain."

Impa hummed a song.

Linkle and Link hummed it back.

"It's called Zelda's Lullaby," Impa said. "Here, take this with you."

Impa gave Link a Wooden Ocarina, and Linkle a Golden Ocarina.

Great Deku Tree

Mrs. Gohma

Deku Scrub

Ordon Village

Ordon Ranch

Faron Woods

Kokiri Forest

Faron's Emerald

Hyrule Castle Town

Hyrule Castle

Courtyard Picture #1

Courtyard Picture #2

Courtyard Picture #3

Courtyard Picture #4

Hyrule Castle Garden

Linkle, but a little bit smaller.

Link (Young)

Zelda (Young)

Impa

Wooden Ocarina

Golden Ocarina

Impa escorted the two out of Castle Town, and into the field.

"Death Mountain is to the east," Impa said. "Zora's Domain is southeast of here. Good luck."

There was a popping sound, and Impa disappeared.

"Thanks Imp-," Linkle turned around, and saw that Impa disappeared. "Where did she go?"

They went to Death Mountain first.

They arrived at Goron City.

It was home to the famous Gorons of Death Mountain, situated next to Kakariko Village.

Linkle walked up to a Goron.

"Take me to your leader," Linkle said.

The Goron led them down two stories, and took them to a room sealed away by rock with the symbol of fire on it.

"You need to play a special song to get into there," the Goron said.

Link played Zelda's Lullaby.

The door opened.

"Oh, right," the Goron said. "You need to go to a Fairy Forest to learn another song too!"

Linkle and Link arrived at the sacred Forest Temple in Faron Woods, where they saw their friend, Dekus, sitting on a tree stump, whistling a tune.

"Oh, you guys found me," Dekus said. "I was just whistling my favorite song, or, a song I created, it's called Dekus's Beat."

"We need that song to help the Gorons of Death Mountain," Link said.

They helped the Goron Chieftain, Darunia, and were sent to Dodongo's Cavern, home to a giant dragon and a dangerous cave. They had to dispose of the beast so Gorons can re-stock on their rock sirloin and their rock tenderloin.

They worked their way into many rooms before stumbling upon a room where there was a locked door.

"Very suspicious," Linkle said.

Two walking lizards jumped down from the ceiling.

"What is that," Linkle asked in shock.

"It's a Lizalfos," Link said. "They can knock you out with a smack of their tail.

Link jumped onto a rock, and a Lizalfos jumped above him.

Link swung his sword in the air, and killed the Lizalfos.

Linkle finished the other Lizalfos.

The ground shook.

"Linkle, get over here," Link called out. "Hurry!"

The door unlocked.

Linkle reached Link.

The lava receded.

"Lava receding like that means a tsunami is coming," Link said. "Run!"

Linkle and Link exited the room.

They saw a stairwell of blocks.

"Climb up there," Link said.

Two seconds later, the lava tsunami broke through the door.

"Hurry," Link said.

Right when Link climbed onto the third set of stairs, the lava washed away the first two sets.

They climbed up the other five sets, and entered another room.

The lava was rising fast.

A woman stood in front of Dodongo's Cavern, watching as the lava rushed towards her.

The woman was the Queen Of Gorons.

She used her powers to seal off the cavern entrance to trap the lava.

"Phew," the queen said. "It was about to rush towards the village!"

The lava closed in on Link and Linkle.

Linkle fell through the floor, as did Link.

They fell right into Dodongo's Lair.

Dodongo awoke, and sealed off all of the entrances.

A few minutes later, the overgrown lizard was defeated and they were teleported back to Darunia's room.

The lava went back to its regular level.

Once in Darunia's Room, Darunia gave them Eldin's Ruby.

"Let's go to Zora's Domain," Linkle said.

Goron Chieftain, Darunia

Death Mountain

Eldin's Ruby

Dodongo's Cavern

King Dodongo

Lizalfos

Kakariko Village

Chapter 3- Lanayru's Heart

Linkle and Link arrived at Zora's Domain.

"A waterfall blocks it," Linkle said. "How'll we get through?"

Link looked down, and saw the Triforce in the grass.

It had a riddle.

It said:

When the waterfall is active, the king awakens, when the waterfall stops flowing, the king goes to bed. You know what to do.

"Do we have to play Zelda's Lullaby," Link asked.

"I guess so," Linkle said.

Linkle grabbed out her ocarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby.

The water stopped pouring down.

"The king is now asleep," Linkle said.

They entered.

Inside was a giant pool where people were swimming. The people were the Zoras.

Linkle and Link walked down a path, and it led to the Throne Room where a very fat Zora wearing a red cape and a crown sat.

"Hello there," Linkle said. "Are you a king?"

"Oh, outsiders," the Zora said. "I am King Zora! My daughter went to feed the Great Lord Jabu-Jabu and hasn't returned. Can you fetch her for me?"

"Where is this 'Great Lord Jabu-Jabu'," Linkle asked.

"Behind me," King Zora said, slowly moving out of the way.

Linkle and Link went behind King Zora, and outside.

It led to Zora's Shrine.

Link saw an empty bottle, and dipped it in the water.

Inside the bottle was a fish.

Link walked over to the Great Lord Jabu-Jabu, and dumped the fish in front of him.

The giant whale opened its mouth, and sucked in the fish, dragging Link along with it.

"Link," Linkle cried out, keeping her distance from the whale. "You stupid fish!"

"Sooorry," Jabu-Jabu said.

"I guess the same thing happened to the king's daughter, huh," Linkle assumed.

"She gave me a fish, and I accidentally sucked her in," Jabu-Jabu said.

Link found himself inside Jabu-Jabu.

"I'm not...dead," Link said in shock. "The average person would be dead."

Link realized that he was in a pool of green water.

"That's definitely NOT water," Link said, and exited the pool.

Link entered another room, then another one.

He saw a Zora looking around.

"Are you the Zora princess," Link asked.

"Yes I am, now leave me alone," the Zora said.

"Your father is worried," Link said.

"I've been doing this since I was born," the Zora said. "Go away."

Link grabbed the Zora's arm, and started to drag her.

"Let...me...GO," the Zora said.

"I came here for a stone," Link said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, follow me," the Zora said.

"What is your name," Link asked.

"Ruto," the Zora said.

Ruto led Link through a series of rooms and they ended up in a room with a pink circle in the center and a pearl laying on it.

"This is it, Lanayru's Heart," Ruto said.

Ruto walked onto the circle, and grabbed the pearl.

"Now we can get out of here," Ruto said.

The circle moved upwards, turning into a platform.

"W-What's happening," Ruto said in shock.

A small chunk of the platform moved upwards, and took Ruto into the room above them.

"That must be the boss's lair," Link said.

"Aargh," Ruto said from above. "Is that...an octopus or a jellyfish?"

An octopus appeared in the green water around the pink platform.

Link drew his sword.

The octopus slowly ran in the opposite direction.

Link chased it, and hit its rear.

It spun around.

Now Link was being chased.

Link climbed onto the platform.

Link bashed at it from the platform.

It was defeated.

A series of rooms later, he entered the boss's lair, only to battle an electric jellyfish named Barinade.

Link defeated it eventually after sustaining many electrocutions. He found himself standing before Linkle.

Ruto stood next to Link.

"You can take it," Ruto said. "Take the pearl. Here."

Ruto gave Linkle Lanayru's Heart.

"Well, we should head to Castle Town," Linkle said, and the two left.

Ruto

Lord Jabu-Jabu

Zoras Domain

Zoras River

Inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly

Barinade

Lanayru's Heart

Chapter 4- Seven Year Difference, Light badge and Alchemist and gaining alchemic powers

Linkle and Link walked the whole way to Hyrule Castle Town.

It started to rain.

Linkle put on her hoodie.

Linkle and Link approached the castle walls, and were shocked to see that the drawbridge was up.

The drawbridge started to lower.

Once lowered, the sound of horse hooves could be heard.

A white horse appeared.

As it drew closer, Link and Linkle saw that it was Impa and Princess Zelda who were on the horse.

But why were they leaving the castle? Did something happen?

Princess Zelda looked back, and threw something at Linkle and Link, but ended up in the moat.

A black horse appeared with a Gerudo on it. The Gerudo was actually the Gerudo King, born every century.

"Dang it, I lost them," the Gerudo said.

The Gerudo noticed Link and Linkle.

"Hey you," the Gerudo said. "Do you know where those two went?"

They shook their heads.

"I am Ganondorf, and I have come to conquer Hyrule...no, the whole world," the Gerudo said, and stunned Link and Linkle with a ball of light.

Ganondorf rode away.

"That Gerudo…," Linkle said. "Could he have been the one who cursed the Deku Tree?"

"Who knows," Link said. "Let's go."

They entered Castle Town.

They talked to the gate guard.

"Welcome to Castle Town, usually a peaceful town, but something happened at the castle," the guard said.

"Thanks for telling us," Link said, and the two walked away.

They entered a back alley, where they found a wounded soldier.

"Are you okay," Link asked.

"Green clothes…," the soldier said. "Zelda told me about you. She wants you to go to the Temple Of Time."

"What happened at the castle," Link asked.

"Ganondorf betrayed his trust to the King Of Hyrule. I tried to stop him, but he stabbed me, and here I am," the soldier said. "Zelda wanted to give you the Ocarina Of Time."

"That must've been what flew into the moat," Link said. "Linkle, go get it."

Linkle left.

"When you get it, hurry, to the Temple...Of...Time," the soldier said, raised his hand, and dropped it.

"Um...sir...are you okay," Link asked.

Link poked him. "Sir?"

Link checked his pulse, but didn't feel a thing.

"He's...dead," Link said in shock.

"I'm back," Linkle said, soaked, and with a purple instrument. "I had a vision, and learned a song called the Song Of Time."

Link and Linkle exited the back alley, and ran into Carla.

"Hey Carla,"Link said. "I heard a Gerudo betrayed the Hyrulean Royal Family."

"Yeah," Carla said. "He also threatened to steal all of the horses and claim war on Hyrule Castle and turn this into Gerudo Valley Number 2."

"That's bad," Link said. "Well, I'll see you later!"

Linkle and Link walked into northwest Castle Town, where the Temple Of Time is located.

They entered the temple.

The interior was giant and a mix of white, silver, and gray.

A casket lay near a gray ornate door.

On the casket says:

Place the three stones of virtue in the holes and play the song that can make time pass or rewind

Link placed Faron's Emerald in one hole and Eldin's Ruby in the second.

Linkle placed Lanayru's Heart in the third and played the Song Of Time.

The gray, ornate door slowly opened.

Within the sealed room were three gray steps leading to a pedestal where a sword was placed.

"Could this be the Master Sword of legend," Link said in wonder. "Mother always told us tales about this when we were little."

Link grabbed it, and pulled it out of the pedestal.

A white orb of light enveloped the whole room, and Link and Linkle vanished.

They opened their eyes to find themselves standing on a tall pillar with waterfalls falling downwards, even on the pillar.

Link looked down to see that he was standing on a Triforce platform.

"Where are we," Linkle asked.

"Hello, chosen ones," a voice said.

Link and Linkle looked forwards, and saw an elderly man wearing an orange robe with the symbol of light on it.

"I'm Rauru, an ancient Alchemist and the Alchemist Of Light," the elderly man said. "You two are the Heroes Of Time, but were seven years too young to assume the role. You are now twenty years old. Look at yourselves!"

Link and Linkle looked at themselves, and saw that they had adult features.

"What has happened in the past seven years," Link asked.

"Ganondorf seized control of Hyrule Castle after slaughtering many soldiers and the king, and, when you pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal, Ganondorf seized the Triforce Of Power. He and 250 Gerudo moved to Castle Town, and lay siege to it. Few citizens died, and many were forced to flee to Kakariko. Some citizens couldn't escape in time and are being held hostage in Castle Town. Your horses were stolen, and Carla's barn was blown up. She started running a hotel with her sister, Wendy, who feels like a slave. Carla is also being held hostage. Some think that Zelda is dead too since she's been missing for seven years, as well as Impa, but I know it's not true. You also need alchemic powers, and I shall bestow upon you a Country Certificate. You can use any type of alchemy. Also, I need to give you the Light Badge. Awaken the other five Sages. Go save our world!"

White light enveloped the room, and Linkle and Link found themselves back in the Temple Of Time.

They left the room.

The windows had been shattered, and soot marks were visible all over the walls.

They left the Temple Of Time.

There was also a giant hole in the roof being covered by wood.

Castle Town looked pretty normal, except there were Gerudo rather than Hylians.

The Happy Mask Shop they had seen before was no longer there, and the same thing with the potion shop as well.

Carla's hotel was easy to recognize considering that some soot was still visible in front of it.

They entered.

They saw Carla at the front desk, but the mystery was, why was there a scar underneath her eye?

"Link, Linkle, is that you," Carla said in shock.

"Yeah," Link said. "How are you?"

"Good," Carla said. "Things have been pretty hectic lately and I've barely got enough rest. Wendy feels like a slave, but I don't blame her."

Carla still had the same hairstyle, but this time, she wore a green shirt with a white sweater over it and a green skirt with white designs on it and brown heels with straps.

"How did you get that scar," Linkle asked.

"Oh...yeah," Carla said, touching the scar. "When the Gerudo attacked, we heard screams and shouts. I grabbed Wendy's hand and we ran out the door.

People were fleeing with their luggage and everything. Someone snuck up on us and hit us, and stole your horses. Right when we were at the drawbridge, Gerudo guards stopped the remaining ten Hylians. Ganondorf came up to me and swung his sword beneath my eye when I begged him to let us go and tied us up. He told us that if we try to flee, he will slaughter us without hesitation. I dared not make an attempt."

"Did anyone go missing," Link asked.

"Yeah, five people actually, other than the princess," Carla said. "One in Faron Woods, one in Death Mountain, one at Zora's Domain, one that resides in the castle, and one that lives in a desert. Probably the legendary Sages."

"Thanks," Linkle said. "We have to get going."

"See you later," Carla said.

Linkle and Link left the hotel.

"Oh, and just so you know, if any Gerudo guards see you, you're dead," Carla warned. "Take the route to the roof. It's safer and wiser."

They took the roof route and safely escaped Castle Town.

"Link, can you hear me," a voice said. "It's Rauru, you need to find a special gem called Hylia's Crystal. It is located in Lake Hylia to the far south, near the entrance to Termina. But first, you need to reclaim your horses. There's a ranch near you, so go there."

Temple Of Time

Interior (Temple Of Time)

Chamber Of Sages

Rauru

Chapter 5- Hylia's Crystal/ Hylia's Sage

Link and Linkle reclaimed their horses and restored peace to Lon Lon Ranch, and arrived at Lake Hylia.

They saw a rock, and blew it up with bombs that they acquired at the Kakariko Village Bazaar.

They entered the hole.

They then entered an underground passage.

A sign on a dirt wall said. "Sealed Temple Of Hylia. THOSE BRAVE ENOUGH ONLY!!"

They entered a room with four doors.

A man appeared before them.

It was a soldier.

"Hello," Link said.

"Oh, um, you're not with Ganondorf's minions are you," the soldier asked. "They killed all of my friends. I'm the second to last soldier alive. The rest died defending Hyrule Castle. They fought until the castle surrendered. One of them fled to the Shadow Temple of Kakariko, but rumors say that he died trying to cleanse it, but I believe he is still alive. Rumors are just rumors."

"We want Hylia's Crystal," Link said.

"You have to go through three trials," the soldier said. "Defeat the boss of Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru, and you'll surely get it. I'll help you by going to the water one. Good luck!"

The soldier ran to the door with the symbol of water on it, and disappeared into the room.

Linkle went to the room with the symbol of forest while Link went to the room with the symbol of fire.

Linkle easily finished off Mrs. Gohma.

Link emerged from the room where a dead King Dodongo lay.

Nobody emerged from the room with the symbol of water.

"Where's the soldier," Link wondered.

Suddenly, two witches appeared.

One wore glasses with a white rim and wore all white, the other wore all red with red rimmed glasses.

"Oooh," the white witch said. "A girl clothed in green!"

"The Forest Sage perhaps," the red witch said.

"Let's capture her," the white witch said.

The white witch shot a beam of light at Linkle, and she started to merge into a dirt wall. After that, she was nothing more than a painting.

"That weakling guard and the Forest Sage have been captured," the red witch said. "Now, time to find the other four Sages!"

Then, they disappeared.

Link entered the room with the symbol of water on it.

Inside of the room was none other than Barinade.

Link eventually defeated it.

He found himself in the Chamber Of Sages, the place where they first met Rauru.

A blue light appeared atop one of the pillars with a waterfall going down it.

The soldier appeared, clasping his heart.

"Oh...where am I," the soldier said nervously. "Where did those witches take me?"

"You're in the Chamber Of Sages," Link said.

"Ah, I get it," the soldier said. "I am Charles, representative of the goddess Hylia. A promise is a promise. Here's Hylia's Crystal."

The soldier gave Link Hylia's Crystal.

"Well, now, off to Faron Woods," Link said, and exited the chamber.

He found himself back at Lake Hylia.

Lon Lon Ranch

Adult Epona

Lake Hylia

Chapter 6- Forest Badge

Link arrived back at Faron, only to see that it's been flooded by purple water.

Link made his way to Ordon Village to get some answers.

He saw all of the villagers hanging out at Ordon Ranch. Apparently, the water didn't reach that high.

"Link!?"

Link saw his mother rushing towards him.

"Link, you're all right," his mother said, embracing him. "Two witches caused this just an hour ago! They had a portrait of Linkle with them. What is that all about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Seven Sages," Link asked.

"Yes."

"Those witches captured five of them, but not all of them. They're missing one, but it is unknown to them. Linkle is one of the Seven Sages of our time!"

"My daughter… is a Sage?"

"Yes. At first, I thought it was a Deku Scrub named Dekus, but I was wrong."

"But the witches only caused a minor tsunami, but where did the purple coloring come from," his mother wondered. "Maybe something happened at the Forest Temple…?"

"That's it," Link said. "They took Linkle to the Forest Temple!"

"Hurry," his mother said.

Link made his way to the local temple.

He saw the two witches placing Linkles Portrait on an easel.

He saw a picture of Dekus and his siblings on the Great Deku Tree.

"You…!"

"Aah, so the fool arrived. Come to bring your friends back to life? I would've done in your mother and the villagers too, but they're worthless and didn't interfere."

"So you trapped their souls? Where are their physical bodies?"

"With Lord Ganondorf. We had to dispose of them somehow. He LIKES dead bodies."

Link pulled out his sword.

"You'd make a great sacrifice. You wanna save your friends, so be it!"

The witches disappeared into the temple, leaving something green behind.

It was a green badge...the Forest Badge.

Forest Badge

Chapter 7- Forest Alchemist/ Farore's Sage

Link approached the entrance to the Forest Temple.

He saw a tree stump with a hole the size of the Forest Badge.

Link placed the Forest Badge there.

The entrance to the temple, which had been closed after the witches entered, opened.

He entered.

Two White Wolfos appeared, and Link easily defeated them, gaining a small key.

Inside were stone walls and a few locked doors with a lift in the center surrounded by a red carpet with four lit torches: One with orange flame, another with blue flame, another with green flame, and another with purple flame.

Four ghosts of that color appeared, and stole the flames.

Even harder.

After a few rooms, he arrived at a room with a picture of the Forest Ghost. Link shot an arrow at it, which he had previously acquired.

He went down a set of stairs.

He shot another arrow at the picture.

Went down another set of stairs.

Shot another arrow.

The ghost appeared, ready for battle.

Link defeated it.

Link repeated this process three more times until he found the Shadow Ghost cowering in fear at the center of the room.

Link jumped down.

"Oh, looks like you got me," the ghost said.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Link said.

"Okay," the ghost said. "Prepare yourself, human! An illusion for you!"

The ghost summoned nine clones of himself.

"So confusing, I presume," all of the ghosts said. "You'll never find me!"

"Tsk," Link said. "I notice that the clones spin only once and the real one spins twice."

The ghost gasped. "How did you know?"

"HA, GOT YOU," Link said, firing an arrow at it.

Link did that four more times, and the ghost was defeated.

"Where are those witches," Link demanded.

"They're...not here," the ghost said.

"Not here!?"

"They left to a different temple," the ghost said. "The Fire Temple of Death Mountain."

"Seriously!?"

"They did leave a portrait behind of someone," the ghost said. "In the lair of this temple. Just take the lift."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I hated those witches," the ghost said. "I'm going to go back to Kakariko. I'm done being evil."

The ghost vanished.

A gold key appeared.

"A Big Key," Link said.

Link took the lift.

He didn't immediately see the lair, it was probably hidden behind a wall.

Link saw a stone wall sticking out, and pushed it until the door revealed itself.

Link approached it, and entered.

Inside the room was a set of stairs.

Link walked up them.

He was in a room surrounded by portraits.

In the center on a wall was a portrait of Linkle, others were views of Hyrule Castle during this era.

Link walked towards the center of the room.

"I don't want to hurt Linkle," Link said. "There's something suspicious about this room...I'll just leave."

Right when Link reached the stairs, barriers were put up to prevent him from leaving.

"You struggled well, Hylian," a voice said. "Those witches fled this temple, placing the other Sages in the desired temple. Your sister in this one, the Goron chief in the Fire Temple, a Zora princess in the Water Temple, a soldier in the Shadow Temple, and a Gerudo in the Spirit Temple. A Deku Scrub splattered on a tree-he was Farore's representative. You'll see him if you defeat me. And your sister will be saved as well."

A figure appeared.

"Ganondorf?"

"No," the figure said. "Phantom Ganondorf."

"Someone killed you," Link said in shock. "That's my job."

Phantom Ganondorf vanished into one of the paintings.

Realizing his strategy, Link easily defeated him.

Linkles Portrait was lowered.

Link grabbed it.

A white light enveloped the room.

Link found himself in the Chamber Of Sages.

Two blue lights appeared: one on a waterfall, and another on a forest pedestal.

Linkle and Dekus appeared.

"Hello, Link," Linkle greeted.

"Quit being so formal. I'm your brother."

"Link, I am a Sage," Linkle said. "I am Linkle, the Sage Of Forest!"

"Whoa," Charles said from his waterfall. "She's a Sage as well?"

"I thought we would save Hyrule together," Link said.

"We are saving Hyrule," Linkle said. "I'll lend you my alchemic powers."

A green ball of light appeared, and went into Link's heart.

"Link, it's you," Dekus said. "Who knew that a scrub like me would be Farore's representative? Or her Sage, in this matter."

"Anyways," Rauru said, suddenly appearing from his light pedestal. "You need to travel to Death Mountain, for there is an evil dragon that resides there. The next Sage awaits your arrival and is preparing to defeat the dragon, but he won't last, like your friends: Linkle, Dekus, Charles, and I. Prevent him!"

Once he finished his sentence, Rauru gave Link a red tunic.

"Since the Fire Temple lies in Death Mountain Crater, you'll rapidly lose energy if you keep your green tunic on. This Goron's Tunic will make you withstand the highest of temperatures, making the Fire Temple much easier. Good luck!"

"Good luck brother," where the last words Link heard Linkle say before he lost consciousness.


End file.
